1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a figure displaying apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel figure displaying game apparatus formed with segments having a configuration for use in a game in a small sized display such as a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally video game machines have become popular as game machines for playing a game by displaying various figures. As well known, a video game machine comprises a cathode-ray tube display so that a variety of figures are displayed on the screen of the cathode-ray tube display in accordance with a program stored in the video game machine. However, in the case of such video game machine, the structure and program for displaying figures for playing a game become complicated and large sized and hence become expensive.